


Flight Thirteen

by noturprxtxg



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Not Beta Read, Suicidal Thoughts, airport, but please don’t read if you’re triggered by it, dont let the tag scare you, failed hurt/comfort, kind of not really-, like Shuichi failed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturprxtxg/pseuds/noturprxtxg
Summary: Airports at four in the morning didn’t feel the way they were supposed to, and Shuichi was certainly surprised when a purple haired boy sat down and claimed he was on flight thirteen, one that had also been delayed. He comforted him, and then he disappeared without a trace.(jshdjsmskks um if you read it’ll make more sense, I promiSE)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Flight Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Implied/Referenced Suicide and Suicidal Ideologies. Please don’t read if either of those affect or trigger you in some sort of way! I want my readers to be comfortable and healthy; both mentally and physically before they read something that could possible affect them (yes it includes you). Please just stop to think about it for a couple moments, trust me, my story is not worth the mental pain you could bring yourself. Thank you <3 
> 
> I like how I disappear for ANOTHER month and bring ANOTHER story no one asked for. I’m really good at that, aren’t I? 
> 
> Anyways, I was actually looking for smut prompts and I found a flight delayed prompt instead? The more I played with the idea in my head at 1am, the more I enjoyed what I was thinking so I wrote this! It is not beta read nor has it been spell/grammar checked so um... sorry about that. 
> 
> Anyways! One last time, stop to think about if you’re mentally stable enough to read this. I don’t want to hurt my readers, I want to provide them with writing they can enjoy..! <3

Airports at four in the morning felt… different. Surreal, almost. Like they weren’t meant to exist, and when they did it was between realities. You weren’t meant to be there. 

At least that’s the way they felt to Shuichi as he scrolled through his phone, waiting for an update about his flight. He had flown cross country to visit his uncle, and the snow had delayed the plane. It was frustrating, but it wasn’t like it was the end of the world. 

Despite it being close to the holidays (a week or two away) the airport was practically empty, and even a whisper echoed through the whole building; bouncing off the walls and revealing your secrets to the rest of the frustrated people of the airport. Shuichi sat alone in a corner. It was purposeful, he didn’t know anyone and he didn’t care to meet anyone new. 

He wasn’t alone-alone. It was public seating, and no one had wanted to sit with the emo-looking, traveling-alone, arguably-has-a-resting-bitch-face twenty year old. So, he was considerably shocked when he heard a loud  _ poof _ of the cushion next to him. 

A purplenette; that’s who sat down. Shuichi kept his previous apprehension to himself as he took in the way the boy looked. He had headphones in, and wasn’t paying attention to Shuichi’s stares. The aforementioned purple hair was short, and it looked like it needed to be dyed again. It was puffy and full, and curled at the ends. Just enough for some strands to stick out. Shuichi caught a brief glimpse of his eyes, which happened to match the hair color. He wondered if it was purposeful. 

The boy was small, in height and in his figure. He was delicate looking, sort of like a doll. His pale skin and rosy cheeks reminded Shuichi of porcelain. Like the dolls your grandma owned cabinets full of. Of course, none of those dolls had purple hair. None of them were blasting music through headphones, so loud Shuichi could hear from the next seat over and none of them wore all white. 

The boy stuck out like a sore thumb, but Shuichi honestly couldn’t say anything. They were like opposites of each other, what with his all black outfit. He was surprised the boy had even chosen to sit next to him. Was it purposeful? Or had he just picked some random seat? Shuichi didn’t bother asking, he hadn’t come to interact with other people. 

The loud pop music was sort of annoying. It wasn’t his personal favorite genre of music. It was all too… optimistic, and he was not an optimist. He didn’t mind it that much, though. He wanted to say something, but he figured it would be out of line or offensive. 

He looked back to his phone before he heard the boy humming along with the tune. It was kind of cute, honestly. How he didn’t care if Shuichi heard him, nor did he seem to care about anything really. He looked like he hadn’t a care in the world. 

Shuichi wished he had that. He watched the boy with a bit more rapt this time, and as he actually started singing and turned his head along with the music, he finally noticed Shuichi. His rosy cheeks became a deeper shade of pink as he reached to pull the earbud out, “Sorry, am I… bothering you..?” 

He shook his head quickly. He thought the singing was cute, he didn’t want to interrupt that, “No, it’s okay.” Shuichi gave the stranger a weak smile before turning away. The atmosphere got awkward, and Shuichi didn’t like awkward. 

The purplenette nodded, but he didn’t put the earbud back in, “So, your flight was delayed, too?” 

Oh. They were actually talking how? Shuichi frowned but tried to keep his expression neutral so as not to alarm him, “Yeah, I heard the snow storm was real bad.” He tried to not let the embarrassing uncomfortableness of a new conversation get to him. He would probably never see this boy again, and that made it a little better. 

He nodded, “My name is Kokichi.” His voice wasn’t quiet or weak, it sounded strong and full of curistory of all kinds. It was interesting… It made Shuichi interested.“I’m on flight thirteen, how about you?” 

“Ah, twelve. That’s a shame, my name is Shuichi, by the way.” Shuichi tried to not whisper. He hadn’t talked in a few hours, and the volume adjustment seemed foreign at the moment. He was afraid of being too loud and disturbing someone sleeping. 

Kokichi hummed in acknowledgment, looking out at the airport in front of them. They were sitting in a lounge-type area that opened up to the ground below after a glass railing. The architecture had obviously been updated recently. It seemed a bit too fancy for being the local airport that had been around for ages. 

It was silent for a bit, and Shuichi was almost relieved. He stole a couple glances at Kokichi. He couldn’t read his expression, he was either tired, sad, or just numb. He wasn’t sure which one it was, and he didn’t care to find out. He was never going to see this boy again. 

They made eye contact again, “You seem to like staring.” Shuichi didn’t know how Kokichi could say that with a straight face. He looked away almost immediately, and tried to compose himself as he fumbled with his hands. 

“I- Sorry.” He apologized quickly, “I usually sit alone.” It was true, he didn’t have many friends. Let alone friends he could travel with. 

It earned a shrug, “I don’t mind it. I usually sit alone, too.” Something seemed quite sad about that response, at least Kokichi’s tone was. Was that what he was feeling..? 

It became awkward again, as Shuichi didn’t know how to respond to that. He fumbled with his fingers again, occasionally picking at the skin. It was a nervous habit. He wondered if Kokichi would try to pick the conversation up again, but he honestly wouldn’t be mad if he didn’t. It was four in the morning; he was tired and actually considered falling asleep right then and there. 

“Shuichi, have you ever-“ He jolted up in his seat when Kokichi started talking. Shuichi looked at him, making sure he paid attention while he talked. He didn’t want to be rude or inconsiderate, “Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you were to run away?” 

“What do you mean..?” Shuichi raised an eyebrow in confusion, “From home..?” Oh god, was Kokichi about to get all existential and weird on him? 

He shook his head, making a quiet “mm-mm” as he responded, “I mean from life. What would it be like if you ran away from your responsibilities..?” Kokichi sat neatly with his hands folded in his lap, despite the actual weight of the words he spoke. 

“Oh.” Shuichi definitely didn’t know how to respond to that, “I guess, yeah?” 

“You have?” Kokichi turned his head to look at Shuichi before looking back out in front of him, his head tilted slightly to the sky. It looked like he was talking to the clouds… or whatever/whoever happened to be up in the sky and listening. 

Shuichi nodded, “I have.” He affirmed, watching Kokichi as close as he could, daring not to blink. He seemed so… unpredictable. 

“I wish I could run away from mine without feeling guilty.” Shuichi was concerned by his words. He wanted to ask what he meant, but was interrupted by a follow up, “It’s so hard, y’know? Waking up everyday  _ knowing _ that it’ll just be the same, painful day as the last. But I wouldn’t dare leave my family behind like that.” Kokichi’s gaze returned to his lap. 

“Are you talking about-?” He had a guess, but he didn’t want to make assumptions. Especially about a boy he just met. 

“Suicide? Yeah… I know it’s weird, but it’s nice to vent to someone that I won’t see again. It feels like less of a burden.” He explained, “I had really bad walls… I would hide my emotions. I still do, but it’s gotten better.” Kokichi was the one fumbling with his fingers now. 

They were never going to see each other again, so this conversation wouldn’t matter. 

“I’m proud of you. For breaking down those walls.” Shuichi has never comforted someone before, he hoped he was doing okay, “I think… you shouldn’t have to worry about the difficulty. It’ll all come within time.” 

“It’s easier said than done.” 

He nodded, “I know, I know… but at the end of the day, being there for the people  _ you  _ love and care about is worth it. And if that’s not what keeps you here, maybe it’s a pet, or a book coming out. There will always be a reason for you to stay here, Kokichi.” 

Kokichi looked away from him completely. His cheeks had turned even more pink, and it seemed as if he had gotten overwhelmed or embarrassed. He didn’t respond for some time, and Shuichi thought he had done something wrong. 

“What about a random boy from an airport?” 

“I’m fine with that.” 

The conversation was… pleasant. It was no longer awkward or strange. It was comforting and 

Shuichi felt like he was welcome to speak. 

Kokichi looked at his phone, “Ah… my flight was updated, I have to go.”

“Wait..! Will I- Will I see you again?” Shuichi picked at the skin on his nails. He felt he shouldn’t have asked that. 

“I'm sure we'll meet again, Shuichi.” He got up and left, and Shuichi didn’t even have a chance to ask for his number. He felt a strange sadness sting at the walls of his stomach.

Something felt off about the way it ended. 

Shuichi knew deep down something was wrong, he only wished he had realized sooner. He felt ashamed, and embarrassed  _ still _ . It happened years ago, and he knew he could have done something. The guilt haunted him and ate at his very soul.

Shuichi was too caught up in the entrances of the strange stranger and the words he spoke. He was too caught up in his angel-like looks, and pretty purple hair that he hadn’t even realized a flight thirteen didn’t exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! If you want to leave a comment or a suggestion, please feel free! I love to read my comments sjdhxjsks it motivates me. :)!
> 
> (Also, drinking game: drink every time I say purposeful)


End file.
